Night lights are provided for lighting in dark places around a home such as stairs, children's rooms, bathrooms, etc. However, these must be manually switched on or left to burn continuously. While switching devices have been used sensitive to light, these are primarily for outdoor use, street lights and the like, and the switches are comparatively bulky and costly for indoor use. The advent of the printed circuit and the invention of the various solid state devices have permitted heretofor large circuits to be considerably reduced in size.